Sirens
by blackdimonds
Summary: Following the death of her mother, Isabella Swan left home for Collage in Arizona. Four years later, freshly graduated she returns home with news of her brothers new girlfriend. Can Bella find happiness in Forks Washington again? AH, Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: All the lovely characters in this story belong to Stephanie Myers. I am borrowing them for my entertainment, and of course yours.**_

"I learned in Biology every 35 days your skin replaces itself," I said the lines for the first time out load. Emmett only glanced my way pulling his eyebrows together. The scene in front of me reminded me of something you would see in a movie – everyone was dressed in black, everyone was sporting the same red puffy eyes, and there was even the man drinking his sorrows away. Whiskey, the man was drinking whiskey. It was his favorite. Emmett handed me a glass of wine, even though I technically wasn't old enough to drink. No one would question why the 15-year-old teenager who wore a little too much eye makeup for her age was drinking. Not today. Today was a good excuse to get smashed.

"Who cares what you learned in Biology, Bells?" Emmett asked soothingly. I shouldn't have been talking about Biology class, at least, not in some calm civil manner. A funeral is a place to talk about those you have lost. My mother always hated funerals, and said she wanted people to celebrate her life when her time came. But, then again, funerals are not for the dead. They're for the living. At least, that's what I have decided.

I took a deep breath placing the sunglasses over my eyes. A room full of people who claimed to love her, claimed to be her friend, claimed they would never fall out of touch, hadn't actually spoken to her in years. Most of them were just people she once called friends who vanished into thin air. Like they say _they only care if you're pretty, dying, or dead. _I made my way to the podium knowing that it was time. We were having the service in my mother's church. I say _her _church because she'd decided Emmett and I could decide if we wanted to attend church or not. She said 14 were a good age to start making some of our own decisions. Emmett stopped going years ago; I stopped going 6 months ago. Everyone in the room fell silent, al eyes locked on me. Charlie even stopped drinking long enough to look up at me.

"I learned in Biology class a few months ago that every 35 days your skin replaces itself," everyone in the room gave me the same look everyone else did. I set down the speech in front of me. "I mean, I learned a lot of other things, but this is something that stuck with me. In 23 days my mothers fingertips will have never traced over my arm. So, technically speaking, in 23 days my skin will be forever untouched by Renée Swan. However, my mother will always have a place in my heart." I heard a few sobs from the girls in the back of the room. "I've been asked to chose a memory and share it with all of you today. Through the tears shed into my pillow and the sleepless nights there was always one memory that stuck out to me, that's the memory I am going to share with you today." I looked around the room making sure I'd gotten everyone's undivided attention. Emmett's eyes were trained on mine, he was staring at me as if he expected me to collapse under the pressure.

"When I was 14 I had developed my first real crush," I paused for a moment a smile tracing over my lips. "Jacob Black, the man I'd decided I was going to spend the rest of my life with." I motioned to the boy in the old beat up tux. "Lucky for me, Jake returned my feelings. Now, I obviously needed some advice on this subject. Talking to my over protective, brother was a no go. Talking to my father, who had claimed I wasn't allowed to date until I was 30 was a no go. The only person left was Renée – compassionate, understanding Renée. I went to her and asked her what being in love was like. She was in the kitchen making some kind of new dinner experiment that probably wasn't edible, she looked up at me her blue eyes held my gaze until she finally shook her head and she said _'Sweetheart, you aren't going to have to ask what love feels like when you're actually in love. You'll just feel it. However, I'll do my best to explain love to you: Sometimes falling in love is so gradual you're not even sure of it until you're heads over heels in love. Then, there are the times you fall in love the way you fall off a cliff, one step forward and suddenly you're hurtling through space in this crazy frenzy of emotions. Most of the time, it's kind of a mixture of the two." _I took a deep breath. "Over the years, she had given me advice on everything I could ask for. But _that _is a lesson that will be passed down to my children, because I cannot think of a better way to describe the feeling." I took a deep breath only now noticing that I was uncontrollably sobbing. Emmett's strong hands gripped my small frame.

"In 23 days, my skin will be forever untouched by Renée Swan, but those words will forever repeat in my head." Emmett finished my speech for me holding most of my weight as he dragged me outside of the church so I could compose myself.

_A/N: The Cracks Begin To Show is the original copy of this. However, I have decided to rewrite the story and finish it. I think the story line was lacking, and there were things I think I could have done better. I have rewritten it entirely. Some major things have changed and if you read the original copy I'm sure you are going to like this version 100 times better._

_Also, for those of you I pissed off - for lack of a better word - about my disappearance from this story, I do apologize. I realize that many of you have probably moved on from this story. For some reason I haven't. So, let me know what you think of this with a review. Follow it, favorite it. Let's see what kind of damage we can do!_

_I look forward to sharing my __**improved **__work with all of you._


	2. One: Home Sweet Home

**_Disclaimer: All the lovely characters in this story belong to Stephanie Myers. I am borrowing them for my entertainment, and of course yours._**

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Emmett announced as soon as I was within earshot. A giant grin graced his face, and I'm sure my grin mimicked his. It seemed like it was the first time I'd looked at him in four years even though we Skype once a week. Then again Skype isn't the same as seeing someone face to face.

"Oh, look what the dog threw up," I responded in my best catty voice. I set down my suitcases as Emmett wrapped me in a hug. I didn't realize how much I missed this dingy one stoplight town until I realized I was coming _home. _That's the moment I realized Washington would always be my home. I felt Emmett's arms lift around me and tighten around me until I couldn't breath anymore. I tapped his back three times.

Emmett took the hint dropping me back on the ground as he picked up my suitcases. He slung his free hand lazily around my shoulders with a stupid grin on his face as we walked out of the airport. Four hours and we would be in the town I once called home. We would be _home. _

"Charlie should be home in a week or so," Emmett announced breaking the silence as we got in his monstrous jeep. He didn't bother to hide the annoyance in his voice, and part of me wondered how Emmett could still be upset with Charlie. He was finally moving on, finally getting over this hump. He was finally _Charlie _again. Shouldn't that be enough?

"When do I get to meet Rosalie?" The last thing I wanted to do was fight with Emmett. Talking about Charlie always lead to one of two things: A fight, or Emmett rolling his eyes every single second of the night. I changed the subject to one of the only reasons I'd decided to come home.

When Emmett finally decided to tell me he had a girlfriend I decided it was time for me to come home. Not because Emmett had just any girlfriend, but because he'd decided to tell me about _this _one. The thing about Emmett is he's had tons of girlfriends over the years, and he's only ever introduced me to two of them. One of those two was because I walked in on them having sex. The other one was because he was in love and thought it was the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Emmett's motto is that the family doesn't get introduced until it's serious.

"Tonight if you want to meet everyone all at once,' he offered nonchalantly. He pulled onto the freeway putting more focus on the road than he was on the conversation. I'm not sure he just offered to introduce me to his girlfriend.

"Everyone?" I ask curious as to how many people we were talking about here. "Is there like a cult of Rosalie's?" Emmett let out a loud laugh.

"She come's from a big family." The odds that Emmett would introduce us later – without me having to beg – was slim to none. Like I said before he doesn't mix girlfriends with family unless he plans on making them family one day. He's a private person, and if he's going to introduce us I'd rather it be now and not four months down the road. I just wished that it was a small dinner with just the three of us – okay maybe four because I cannot handle all that mooshy gooshy crap couples do.

"Looks like I'm meeting everyone tonight then." There was no arguing about this one. "Should I wear something more formal?" I looked down at what I was wearing for the first time all day. I was sporting a pair of sneakers, dark blue skinny jeans, and a baggy old band tee-shirt that had more than a few holes in it.

"You can wear whatever you want. There isn't a dress code." Emmett glanced down at what I was wearing. "The girls usually wear some kind of dress though." I shook my head as Emmett turned up the music killing any chance of small talk. Another thing about Emmett, he didn't like to talk much. Sure, we talked every day for four years over the phone, but our conversations rarely went over thirty minutes. On the rare occasion they went over it was because I was doing all the talking.

Four hours later we pulled up to his apartment complex in Forks, Washington. This is the little one-stoplight town I would be calling home. I was determined to find a decent paying job in the small little town and make a home here. This was my place.

"Bedroom is mine. Stay on the couch as long as you need, you can use the coat closet to hang your clothes. If you value your life you will put the lid back on the toothpaste when you're done with it," he threatened opening the door his small little apartment coming to life. "There is a place for everything. Please do not mess everything up." Emmett had a slight case of OCD.

Actually, looking at his pristine apartment I would say it's not so slight anymore. There wasn't a speck of dust in sight, there wasn't a single thing out of place, the movies were arranged in alphabetical order, and I noticed everything in the kitchen was color coated. Emmett ran his fingers through his hair when I looked back up at him.

"We leave for dinner in an hour. We'll be home around nine. Dinners start early and run late because everyone there likes the family time they have together." I shook my head walking into the bathroom. I was in major need of a shower first of all, second of all, I needed to look at least somewhat presentable.

Forty-five minutes later I was finally ready. It took me thirty minutes to shower, since I was wearing a dress I needed to shave. It took me another five minutes to even find a dress in my suitcase. I settled for the black mini-dress that ended right above my thigh and had an open back. This was my "night out" dress, but I wasn't about to spend another ten minutes looking for a different one. Emmett wasn't going to approve of my choice, because in all honesty it was slightly slutty. It took me thirty minutes to flat iron my hair, and another ten minutes to put make up on. I was shocked Emmett wasn't pounding down the door. Usually he's very punctual.

"Change right now," Emmett demands as soon as I walked out of the bathroom. He didn't even really look at the dress, he just looked at where it ended.

"I'm 22 Em," I said simply slipping on a pair of black heels I managed to dig out of the suitcase. "I like this dress. I am wearing this dress. Get over it." He glared at me, but didn't dare tell me to change again. Emmett could disapprove of my decisions all he wanted. He, however, had no control over what I actually did. "Where do they live?" Emmett opened the passenger door of the jeep for me as I climbed inside the monstrous thing.

"Just outside Forks, we'll be there in about fifteen minutes. It's time for the rundown," he said turning over the engine and starting the drive. "Carlisle and Esme are her patents. Carlisle is a doctor at the local clinic. Esme use to be a stay at home mom until the kids grew up. Now she's a painter and a therapist. She shrinks people. Alice is her sister; I think you two will get along great. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend/fiancée. They're engaged; it's a long engagement apparently. Edward is her brother; he's pretty laid back but keeps more to himself. He takes a while to get used to. Rosalie is kind of a bitch at first, at least to most people." He wasn't joking when he said they had a big family.

"Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie," I repeated wondering how the hell I was going to keep everyone's name straight. I kept repeating the names to myself until we hit a dirt road, and I saw the mansion-sized house. I looked over to Emmett before looking back at the mansion. "Well, they're obviously rich." A chuckle escaped Emmett's lip. "Stuck up rich?" I questioned hopping out of the jeep.

"Not at all." He paused at the door. "Bella, don't make me regret introducing you," he said suddenly very serious. That's when I knew that _this _wasn't a joke to him. He was serious about Rosalie, and he wanted us to get along. He wanted me to love her as much as he did because otherwise he knew it wouldn't work.

"I'll play nice." Emmett shook his head knocking on the door.

"Shit… What are you doing? No, I said over here… Come in!" I heard a girl yelling. Emmett opened the door placing his hand on the small of my back leading me through the mansion. "Alice come on, just reach a little higher," I could hear her basically pleading. "Where is good for nothing, freakishly tall Edward when you need him!" She yelled when we finally came into view of the scene. It was something straight out of a movie. A not so silent laugh escaped my lips.

"What on earth are you doing?" Emmett questioned tilting his head. The black haired pixie like girl who was standing on the blonds back glanced at us before going back to what she was doing.

"Trying to get the wine," she answered before giving a loud sigh. "Carlisle put it out of reach, because Tanya's coming to dinner tonight. Boozy can't have any alcohol, but he forgot that we – the over 21's without a substance abuse history – can't reach it. We want a glass of wine before dinner," she rambled looking me up and down.

"Emmett make yourself useful," the blond said making a smile come over Emmett's lips.

"Nah, this is entertaining." Emmett leaned against the wall. The black haired girl looked to me hoping off Rosalie's back.

"You're taller than me, do you think you could reach that bottle of wine?" She pointed to the row of alcohol that was sitting up there. I shook my head leaning down to take off my heels.

"Don't fall, the last thing we need is an unconscious Bella." Emmett wasn't joking. Falling was one of my specialties. I think Emmett was still shocked that I could even walk in heels. He'd be utterly shocked if he knew I could run in them as well.

"Shut up, Em," I said hearing the front door open. "Crap, they put this up a lot higher than Charlie ever did," I said standing on my tippy toes. Before Emmett hit his growth spurt we use to have to do this all the time. In all cases it was always team work to get any kind of alcohol when we were young rebellious teenagers. Charlie and Renee put it up, and also put a lock on it. "Almost…" I hear the loud footsteps enter the room. "Got it!" I announced grabbing the bottle of wine.

"Need some help down?" A man said offering me his hand. I looked at the man slightly stunned at how obviously gorgeous he was. He was taller than Emmett, had tousled bronze hair, and these green eyes that seemed to be looking into my soul. He was the kind of man every girl did a double take of. "You are?" He questioned as soon as I placed my hand on his and jumped off Rosalie's back.

"Everyone, this is my baby sister, Bella." Emmett announced slinging his arm over my shoulders.

"Hardly a baby anymore. Unless you want me to start calling you an old nickname again I suggest you keep the word 'baby' out of your introductions," I threatened making him shake his head.

"Let me reword that, this is my sister, Bella. Bella, this is Rosalie," he said moving over to the blonde haired girl whose back I had been standing on and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Alice," he pointed to the pixie like girl. "Jasper," he pointed to the man who had his arm around the pixie girls waist. "and Edward," he motioned to the man in front of me.

"Hi," I said more to the man in front of me than to anyone else.

"Where _did _you get that dress?" Alice questioned circling me like I was her prey. It made me feel slightly uncomfortable. "It's just so… cute," she was eyeing the dress like it was the only thing she could focus on. I was racking my brain trying to remember where I'd picked it up but I just couldn't remember.

"I think it was a gift. My roommate shopped at all these little thrift shops and always brought stuff home for me," I explained. I think she was the reason I'd acquired as many dresses as I did.

"Emmett talk about you all the time," Rosalie announced giving a slight smile. "Bella this, Bella that… I feel like we already know each other." I gave a small blush shifting my weight uncomfortably. The fact was that Emmett talked quite a lot about Rosalie to me. I knew exactly what she was talking about when she said that it felt like she already knew me, because I felt as if I already knew her.

I think it was safe to say so far I liked her.

_A/N: I thought the girls could use a memorable intoduction. Besides it brought a bit of humor to the chapter. Next Chapter is... the dinner. What do you think will happen?_

_Leave your thoughts in a review. Don't forget to follow/favorite the story!_


	3. Two: Dinner

_**Disclaimer: All the lovely characters in this story belong to Stephanie Myers. I am borrowing them for my entertainment, and of course yours.**_

"So, how did you two meet?" I questioned Rosalie as soon as the boys left for the living room. Apparently they were going to claim the TV before everyone else got in. Emmett saw no problem leaving three girls alone in the kitchen, which I found a bit strange. Usually he didn't so much as introduce me to his girlfriends, and now he's perfectly fine leaving me alone in a room with her to interrogate her?

"At the local coffee shop," she answered grabbing three wine glasses. She lazily set one in front of Alice, followed by setting one in front of me. Alice wasted no time filling the three glasses. "I'm actually not sure why he even bothered with me. I was such a bitch to him," she was being completely honest with me. Emmett had already told me how he had meet her, I just wanted to see if she was going to lie about it, and make it seem like some romantic things you would only read about in books. "He tried to buy me my coffee and I refused. He came back to that stupid coffee shop every single day until I caved and let him buy me a cup." A bright smile graced her lips. I could practically see her eyes light up as she told the story and I knew I didn't have to worry about Emmett. She loved him like he loved her.

"Was it love after that?" I took a small sip of my wine and crinkled my nose pushing it away from me. I wasn't much of a wine drinker, and when I did drink wine it was white, never red. I've learned red wine is bitter, where as white wine is sweeter.

"No." Rosalie was leaning against the counter. "It took him a month to get me to agree to go on a date with him." I arched my eyebrow silently asking for the story. This part Emmett had never told me. "Emmett was very… dedicated. He came to the coffee shop every single day for one month. He bought me a coffee every single time and I put up a fight always losing. Somehow he just got to me, and when he asked me out to dinner, at first I said no. Then he reminded me that he's only keep bugging me until I said yes. I told him he could take me out for lunch. And so, he did. After that we kind of just fell into each other." While Rosalie was telling the story I realized she didn't want to give away the details, at least, not all of them. It was something so meaningful to her she wasn't comfortable sharing with a complete stranger, even if the stranger happened to be his sister. We stood in silence and Rosalie and Alice sipped their wine.

"Oh, I think that's Esme and Tanya," Alice announced hearing a car pull into the driveway. "You're going to love Esme, Bella." Alice grabbed my arm dragging me from the kitchen with her. Alice was acting as if we had known each other for years, not like we'd just met. There was something about that, which was strangely comforting. Emmett was right; Alice and I were going to be good friends. In time I think Rosalie and I would become great friends as well.

"I see you girls managed to get the wine," an older woman announced picking up the bottle. She looked as if she were in her early forties; her hair was an almond color and fell into perfect little ringlets. I can only pray that when I'm her age I look as good as she does. She was aging like a fine wine.

"Haven't you learned anything yet? The wine always finds me," Alice said with a chuckle. "Esme, this is Isabella Swan. Bella this would be Esme."

"So we finally meet the famous Isabella Swan. You know Emmett talks about you like he raised you?" She questioned wrapping me up in a hug. I went stiff for a moment wondering what I was supposed to do before I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her. It was so unfamiliar to me to meet someone who hugs when they've only just met. Don't people usually start off with a handshake? I know I always do.

"He kind of did," I admit with a laugh. Emmett talked about me like he raised me because, for the most part, he did. Sure, Renee and Charlie taught me right from wrong, lectured up, punished us, rewarded up. They parented us. Then, Renee died and it was like Charlie died with her. He didn't care – to put it in the simplest of terms. After that, it was Emmett and I. That was it. At least that's how it felt. Emmett was, and probably always will be, my rock.

"How is dinner coming along?" Esme questioned walking into the kitchen without a second thought. "Alice introduce her to Tanya for me." For the first time I looked at the woman standing in front of me. She resembled Rosalie in more ways than one. She had the same long blonde hair, long gorgeous legs, ice blue eyes, and a figure any woman would kill to have. Alice rolled her eyes giving Tanya a sickly sweet smile. You could only tell the smile wasn't genuine.

"Bella, Tanya. Tanya, Bella," Alice said keeping it short and sweet. "You and I are going to be good friends. It's like I can see the future. We'll go shopping together, get our nails done together, maybe even go clubbing." Alice started pulling my back to the living room giving me no time to chit-chat with Tanya. Something about that didn't upset me.

"See the future, can you?" I teased naturally.

"Of course I can," she joked back. "You don't want to know Tanya, she's a royal bitch," Alice, informed me making me raise an eyebrow. "She's our crazy cousin. Just trust me on this one, don't get to close to her." Alice warned. She stopped in the living room where more people had joined the boys. Rosalie had joined Emmett watching the game, Jasper and Edward were talking about something next to the bookshelf, and Tanya walked right past us joining Jasper and Edward.

"Bella, this is Carlisle," she said pointing to the man. Carlisle was the oldest one with the blonde hair. In my head I was trying to figure out how old he was, because he looked to be in his mid forties, surely he was not old enough to have three grown children.

"Bella," Carlisle shook my hand. "Nice to meet the sophisticated young woman Emmett raised." A smile graced his face as he glanced back at Emmett. "What did you study in college?" Carlisle questioned me obviously wanting to know more about me. Apparently he liked to know the people he would most likely call family. Emmett and Rosalie were perfect for one another, and I think everyone knew it.

"I studied literature. I want to work in a publishing office editing books." I explained. Carlisle shook his head giving me his complete attention. "I'm actually going to apply to the publishing office here in town as soon as I get settled in." The publishing office is something that has been here in Forks for years. It's the only major office we have in town, and I have no clue why they decided to set up here and not in Seattle.

"Dinner!" Esme walked out of the kitchen grabbing the remote shutting off the TV. "We're all going to have to squeeze around the dinner table, but we'll make room."

"You had to shut it off at the best part?" Rosalie complained getting up without a fight. I followed Alice into the kitchen trying to cling to someone in the croed of people. "Bella, do you watch sports?" She asked trying to make small talk.

"Well... when I'm with Emmett I'm forced to. Other than that not typically," I answered her honestly. The only time I ever watched sports was with Emmett, or when my roommates in Arizona wanted to watch them. I wasn't much on sports. "Emmett tells me your love of sports is something that connects you two so well," I said faking his deep voice making Rosalie and Alice give little giggles.

"They're way to into sports for my liking," Alice whispered in my ear making me laugh. I may have only known her for a few hours but it felt as if I'd known her my entire life. "You're sitting next to me." She pointed to the chair next to Edward. I gave a slight blush for some reason unknown to me as I took my seat.

"Emmett tells us you love Italian food," Esmé announced.

"It's my favorite. What else has Emmett told you about me?" I questioned cautiously. Emmett told people a lot of stories about me, most of the time he told the embarrassing ones. Alice gave a small smile revealing my fears. He'd told them, terribly embarrassing stories of me.

"He told us one time you knocked yourself out playing tag," Alice said like it was the most casual thing in the world. I blushed 50 different shades of red in one moment. I heard Carlisle and Edward both give little scoffs, obviously trying to hold back laughs. "Although he never told us how you managed that one."

"I think I was 15 or 16, and I was hanging out with friends. So we decided it would be a great idea to play tag," I started the story figuring it was better to get it over. I could tell she probably wasn't going to drop the subject. "I glanced back for one second to see where the person chasing us was and when I turned back around I hit my face on the swamp cooler. I knocked myself out, broke my nose, and gave myself a concussion." I watched Tanya's jaw drop slightly. "Accident prone," I said taking a bite of the food.

"That's great," Alice said shaking her head. "I once fell down the stairs, but that's about as bad as it's ever gotten for me."

"Don't you even lie," Edward spoke up. I watched Alice's eyes narrow at him, as if she was silently warning him to shut up. "Her story tops yours," he said trying to hold back his own laugh. "So, we all went down this lake in when we lived California. It was Lake Tahoe. Anyways, it's Rosalie, Alice, Tanya and me. So we're all down at the lake, and I go off to get us all food, Rosalie take the story," he said making Rosalie give a devilish smile.

"So Edward leaves and it's Tanya, Alice, and myself, and we notice these hot guys arrive. I think they were like three years older than us, anyways, Tanya, and I are swimming with two of them, and Alice fixing her top. So the third guy goes to talk to Alice, and they're having a full on conversation, and then like fifteen minutes in she drops the towel getting ready to get into the lake and the guy just turns bright red and says: Do you know you put that top on backwards? It was the funniest shit ever." I erupted in giggles. Her story did beat mine.

_A/N: I think dinner went over pretty well. What do you guys think? Posting two chapters because I feel like it. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. c: _


	4. Three: Job Offers

_**Disclaimer: All the lovely characters in this story belong to Stephanie Myers. I am borrowing them for my entertainment and of course, yours.**_

"Do you know if that publishing office is hiring?" I questioned Alice. Over the past week Alice and I had become friends. As she had predicted we were probably going to become best friends. We'd spent most of the week together, omitting the two days out of the week that were Jaspers. They had an agreement that every single Wednesday, and Thursday they were to be spent alone. No friends, no family, just the two of them. I found it quite romantic. They were setting aside alone time for themselves.

"The one in Forks, or Seattle?" She questioned flipping through the channels of the TV. Normally we spent time at her house, but since Emmett had made it perfectly clear we were going to dinner with him we decided to stay here.

"Preferably here, but Seattle is an option." Even thought I'd rather not make a four-hour commute. If I ended up getting a job in Seattle I'd probably just move there, Forks might be home but gas is expensive.

"I know a few girls who work at the Forks publishing office. I'll put in a good word for you. If you're looking for something now I know the clinic is hiring for receptionists. Carlisle and Edward could put in a good word for you." At the mention of Edwards name my stomach was instantly filled with butterflies. I'll be the first to admit it, I had a slight infatuation with the man. Then again, who wouldn't? He's a Godlike creature and has this lopsided goofy grin that made my stomach turn in a good way.

"Edward works at the hospital?" I questioned nonchalantly. Alice gave a slight snicker shaking her head finally settling on ANTM. Alice had been making it perfectly clear that she figured out about my slight infatuation. She said it didn't matter if I owned up to it or not, she just knew these things.

"He's following in my fathers footsteps. He's a pediatrician." That brought up a whole new set of questions I had about Edward. _Did he like children? What was his life like as a child? Did he always want to be a doctor? _

"Maybe the hospital is the best option for now," I mused only pretending to watch the TV. If I remembered correctly the publishing office doesn't hire until March. I had a good three months before they started hiring. If we're being completely honest, seeing Edward every day has it's plus sides.

"How do you plan on getting there every day though?" Alice had noticed my lack of transportation. I looked at her as if she were the dumbest person on the face of the earth. How did she think people had gotten around before the invention of vehicles? The hospital is only a 30 minute walk from Emmett's apartment complex.

"I would walk, maybe take the bus?" It was meant to be a statement but came out as more of a question. I don't think Alice had ever really had to take the bus anywhere. She'd grown up where money basically grew from the trees in her front yard, she probably got a car the day she turned 16.

"Carlisle's working until six," Alice looked at the clock. "We can go down there now and talk to him before they fill the spot. Rosalie and Emmett can just meet us at the hospital," Alice announced turning the TV off. We had a good hour before the two of them graced us with their presence. I shook my head shooting a quick text to Emmett letting him know we would all meet up at the hospital. After I sent him another text assuring him it was because I was trying to get a receptionist job, and not because I was injured. I actually wasn't sure why Em was forcing us to attend dinner with him anyways.

"_This _is your car?" I questioned looking at the yellow Porsche.

"Like it? I got it for my 18 birthday right before I got cut off." I tilted my head in confusion. "Carlisle does this thing with all of his kids where he supports you until you're 18. You know like every parent, he gives you a roof over your head, food to eat, birthday presents, just because presents when he's in a good mood. When you're 18 though you're basically on your own. He pays for the first 6 months of an apartment – as a graduation present – then he's done. Unless you royally fuck up." It sounded like a good enough plan.

"So you got this instead of the apartment?" I questioned putting the pieces of the story together.

"I didn't need an apartment. I moved in with Jasper the second I turned 18. I've been with Jasper since high school. When he found out we were moving to Washington, I was 17 and he was 20. We did the long distance thing for almost a year before he got transferred to Seattle," she explained. "Carlisle asked me if I wanted him to pay for six months of rent with Jasper's apartment, or if I wanted something else. I chose this."

"Weren't you worried about things not working out? I mean, if you broke up would Carlisle just let you come back?" In my eyes, relationships just didn't last most of the time. I couldn't even imagine moving in with someone the second I got out of my parents house. Then again, Jasper and Alice seemed to have been together for a while.

"Not in the slightest. There's this feeling you get when you know someone is yours forever. You just look at them, and they look at you, and you get this feeling throughout your entire body and you just know that _this _is your person. Jasper's my person, and he always will be." Alice got out of the car. "Come on," she motioned to the small clinic.

It was the fastest trip to any hospital I'd ever had. We walked in, Alice asked to speak with Carlisle, she informed him I was looking for a job and wanted to fill out an application. Carlisle gave me my app, waited for me to finish filling it out, and then he looked everything over, and told me he'd give me a call. Alice assured me I already had the job, and that Carlisle was only following formalities.

"I texted Emmett and told him to meet us at the diner." Alice explained making me tilt my head in confusion. "Esme's diner, she owns a small little hole in the wall all the college kids go to," Alice explained shrugging her shoulders. "On her days off from the office, you can normally find her down there." Alice insisted on walking since we were about five minutes away. That didn't bother me one bit, but I made a mental note to ask her to drive her car one of these days.

"This doesn't look like something Carlisle would pay for," I noted more to myself. I couldn't imagine Carlisle paying for a hole in the wall diner. I can't imagine it brings in a mass amount of money.

"This isn't Carlisle's. This is all Esme's, she's had this since before she even met Carlisle. It's actually where they met. Ask for the story." We walked into the diner seeing college students drinking coffee, cramming for their next test. I looked around seeing Esme having a conversation with a girl, who couldn't have been older than me before she even noticed Alice.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned making her way over to the two of us.

"I decided to put a good word in for Bella at the hospital. She needs a job," Alice explained for me.

"We could use some help around here," she said with a smile. "That's if you don't get the job at the hospital," I was slightly surprised at the fact that she was offering me a place to work in case things didn't work out with the hospital for some reason.

"Bella wants to hear the story about how you met Carlisle." Esme leaned against the bar shaking her head.

"I think you're the one who wants to hear it," she said looking at Alice. "Alice has always loved this story," Esme coos her eyes filled with love.

"You can't help but want to hear it over and over again. Now tell _her _the story," Alice basically pleaded with Esme.

"My mother owned this diner, and when she died it was left to me. I grew up in this diner," I couldn't picture a younger version of Esmé in Forks. In fact, if I didn't know her I wouldn't even picture her here now. "I came home to fix the place up and sell it. Carlisle walked through those doors one night, at two in the morning. He sat in that booth every single night - or morning - and ordered the same thing every time. We would have short little conversations, and eventually the short conversations became longer and longer. It got to the point where he would come in at two and not leave until five because we would talk for hours, about everything. Three months late he asked me on a date. We knew almost everything about each other before the first date." I gave a small smile at the story. It was something right out of a chick-flick.

"So you never sold the place."

"I took it as a sign. If I would have sold this place, I never would have met Carlisle. Naturally, we moved away from Forks, I left the diner in the hands of a friend until I came back. Coming back was always the plan. Forks has always been home." The words Forks has always been home rang in my head reminding me of my reason for coming back.

"I know you don't officially work here, but could you be a dear and refill Edward's coffee? I need to go take their order," She pointed to a group of kids who had just walked through the door. I hadn't even noticed Edward until she said something. I took the coffee pot from the warmer walking over to Edward. He was flipping through paper work.

"Black," he said without even looking up at me. I glanced over his shoulder, not able to help myself from taking a peak at what he was doing. "Hasn't anyone ever told you it isn't polite to read over someone's shoulder?" There was a joking edge to what he was saying.

"Shit. Sorry." I said making him give a small chuckle.

"Don't let Esme hear you curse, she'll never let you hear the end of it. This is the part where you ask what I'm doing. You're not a very good spy Isabella." I gave a small blush. Normally I didn't like my full name, but for some reason, I loved the way it fell from his mouth.

"What are you doing, Edward?" I questioned casually.

"I'm going over a few house listings. I'm thinking of moving into Seattle," he answered just as casually. "Put the coffee pot down, tell me what one you like." I tilted my head to the side watching a crooked smile play at his lips. "You were the nosey one. I heard somewhere a females opinion on houses are always the best. If I ask Alice she'll dedicate her life to finding me the perfect house." I shook my head doing as he asked. Alice was watching us like a hawk.

"First of all, are you looking at mansions or houses?" I questioned sitting down next to him. This time it was his turn to look confused. "Your parents have a mansion, not a house." He gave a chuckle sipping the coffee.

"You don't even want to see the Italy house. It's three times the size of this one. By my standards a house, by Carlisle's standards, a closet," he slid the papers over to me. "Some of them are fixer-upers. I'm not sure I have the time for that." I over looked the photos taking three of them out automatically.

"Someone told me fixer-upers are the best houses. I say it's true, unless you don't have the time. You don't want to be stuck in a crappy house. They're all nice enough. Personally, I like this one," I pointed to the smallest house in the bunch. "It's good enough for one person, the other ones all seem too big for just one person." Edward looked me up and down letting that cocky half smile come through yet again.

"You're basing this off the assumption that I'm single." I felt myself blush. I knew he was single, Alice had made that very clear. "At any rate, I like that one as well." He took it from my sight. "I'm assuming their here to drag you to dinner," He nodded to Rosalie and Emmett. "Better you than me. Catch you later Isabella." I watched him duck out of the diner before Emmett and Rosalie could ask him to join us.

_A/N: Originally I was going to have Bella waitress at Esme's. Then I figured, she's got a college degree, why would she waitress? Also the publishing office isn't really in Forks. It is a work of fiction c: _

_As always, let me know what you think!(: _


	5. Four: Dreams Featuring Edward

**_Disclaimer: All the lovely characters belong to Stephanie Myers. I am only borrwing them for my entertainment, and of course, yours. _**

**_Keep in mind: This is rated "M" for a reason. Proceed with caution. _**

_"__Please?" I begged, because this is what he had reduced me to. That cocky half smile came over him, his piercing green eyes locked with mine. "Please?" I tried again knowing that begging would get me nowhere with him. Then again, lying in front of him– butt fucking naked I might add – could force him to take pity on me. He locked his perfect lips placing a kiss on my inner thighs._

_"__Please what?" He questioned innocently. _Fucker. _"Isabella." He clasped my wondering hands. "If you can't keep your hands in place I will tie them there." He gently placed my hands back above my head. He's always so bossy. "Please what?" He asked again kissing my stomach; just above the place I wanted his mouth. Such a tease, I swear. _

_"__Edward," I basically moaned biting my bottom lip. In that moment, I swear I invented a new shade of red. Never in my life, had I ever sounded so desperate for someone to touch me. I closed my eyes knowing the only way to get what I wanted from him was to say it. He liked watching me blush – I was beginning to think of it like more of an obsession – liked making me speak in a way he knew I normally never would. "Please touch me, there?" He gave a playful smile. It wasn't exactly what he wanted, but he was willing to compromise tonight._

_"__Here?" He asked running his fingers over my lips. I shook my head. "Here?" He kissed my neck. Such. An. Ass. "Here?" He ran his fingers over my breasts, my nipples immediately hardened in response. He'd already touched me there. "Here?" He trailed his fingers along my stomach. "Isabella, tell me," he was whispering in my ear now. If there was an award for making girls squirm, he would win them all. "Is this where you want me to touch you?" The innocent voice was gone, replaced with a husky, demanding voice. His fingers finally touched where I wanted him. _

_"__Yes," I moaned out in response._

_"__You want me to touch your pussy?" He slowly started circling my clit. "Use your words," he demanded his eyes locked on mine. He was going to make me say it. They say musicians have the best hands, but I think they're forgetting about doctors. Doctors definitely had the best hands. The gentle caressing touch, that can turn rough at a moments notice. I wondered if all doctors had hands like his, he didn't give me much time to mull over the thought before I was a complete mess. _

_"__I want you to touch my pussy," I spit out feeling my face flush an even deeper shade of red._

_"__Now, was that really so hard, Princess?" Actually, yes it was. "I'm going to taste you, Isabella," He whispered moving down my body. I watched him get closer and closer to my care taking a deep breath…_

And then my alarm clock went off. I jolted awake sitting there for a moment trying to figure out what was reality. Reality was that I was alone, sleeping on a couch, not in a bed with Edward. Reality sucked. I'd never before had a dream like _that – _a naughty dream – I'm not even sure where it came from. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to tame the mess I knew was my hair.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," Rosalie said sipping something out of a coffee mug. It was probably coffee. Normal people drink coffee in the mornings, at least that's what Emmett tells me. I gave a low grumble walking into the kitchen seeing a full pot of tea.

"Since when does Emmett make tea in the morning?" I questioned grabbing down a coffee mug that read: _I'd rather be sleeping. _Emmett always did have the best mugs.

"He doesn't. I don't drink coffee unless it's more dessert than coffee. Emmett said we have that in common." Rosalie explained shrugging her shoulders. How ironic. He meets Rosalie in a coffee shop and she doesn't even drink coffee. "So, sounded like you were having a pretty good dream." Instantaneously I froze. _Shit. Shit. Shit. _

"Keep making tea and I'll let you stick around," I joked trying to change the subject. Rosalie gave a slight smile leaning against the counter shaking her head. She was staring at me, innocently sipping her tea. I talked in my sleep, she heard something I could tell by the way she was eyeing me.

"Back to this dream you were having," _Fuck. _"I think I heard a name." _Lord have mercy on me. _"It sounded like you were having a dream featuring Edward." I could have died right there. Rosalie looked like she was enjoying this way too much. I knew this whole talking in my sleep thing was going to bite me in the butt sooner or later. I just wished it was later. "When Alice said you liked him, I thought she was full of shit."

"She is," I defended myself sipping the tea. I did _not _like him. I didn't even know the man!

"Never bet against Alice, you'll lose." Emmett announced coming into the kitchen. All the color drained from my face in an instant. Was she going to say anything to Emmett? The last thing I wanted was my over-protective brother knowing I may – or may not – have a slight crush on Edward. Next thing you know I'll find myself listening to Emmett drone on about how men only really want one thing – because I've totally never had sex before – and how I need to be careful with who I chose to see, and how Edward might not be the right person for me. Then he'd go on about how I'm not allowed to date because I'm still to young to know what I want. Trust me, I've had that lecture more than once from him.

"Trust him," Rosalie kissed Emmett on the cheek. "He owes Alice one hundred bucks." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"We bet on a football game last week. She won," Emmett explained bitterly. "Anyways, what is she full of shit about?" Emmett didn't waste any time poring himself a cup of coffee. If he didn't have his morning coffee he was a serious grouch. My bet is because coffee helps him take his morning dump, without it he's constipated the entire day. Funny, but true, you know coffee is a natural laxative?

"Just that Bella here thinks the Cowgirls are going to dominate tonight. Alice says they're going to lose 19-21." Rosalie lied smoothly. Emmett only looked back and forth between the two of us as if he were trying to figure out why I was talking sports. I think Rosalie forgot I didn't watch sports.

"Bella, I know you don't watch sports, but there is a reason we call them the _cowgirls. _Only good thing about them is their cheerleaders. I'll see you girls after five, I gotta get to work." Emmett's vacation was officially over now that I was settled into the town. He gave Rosalie a quick kiss and was out the door.

"Emmett doesn't need to know anything about your little crush. Trust me, I know how brothers can be." Rosalie sipped her tea. "However, if Emmett ever decides to ask me about it I'm not going to lie directly to his face about it either, and when you do decide to start seeing my brother, I won't lie about that either." I shook my head in understanding. Rosalie set down her mug and walked into the bathroom. I stood in the kitchen for what seemed like ages before deciding to clean the kitchen. I'm surprised it wasn't the first thing Emmett complained about. I made dinner last night and didn't clean the mess. Maybe his OCD wasn't as bad as I thought it was.

"So Bella, I was thinking," Rosalie said coming out of nowhere. I was under the impression she was in the shower – with the running water and all it only made sense. Naturally I gave a good hard squeeze to the dish that was in my hand. It was just my luck that I was holding the blade of a knife. "Shit!" Rosalie yelled grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my hand. I hadn't felt the impact of what I had done until Rosalie started applying pressure. "Put your hand above your head," She demanded grabbing her phone. "Shit," she repeated grabbing another towel and wrapping it around the same hand. "You need stitches."

"I don't have medical insurance. I do not need stitches. It doesn't even hurt that bad."

"Oh please, you're bleeding like a stuck pid. I'm taking you to Edward's, or Carlisle's. They both have a kit and neither one will charge you. Get in the car," she wasn't leaving any room for a debate. "Edward, are you at Carlisle's?" She said into the phone basically dragging me from the apartment. "Good, stay there… No it's Bella, she cut her hand. It's bleeding pretty good, I think she needs stitches… I can't she doesn't have medical insurance… Yea, see in in five." She hung up the phone opening the car door for me.

"Really, I'm fine," I argued watching her eyes narrow at me in response.

"This is not a discussion Bella. Either you get into this car willingly, or I will throw you in it." My eyes went wide, but I got in the car. Rosalie didn't strike me as an intimidating person, but she could be when she wanted to be. The way her eyes narrowed when she wanted something, and the way her voice had the ability to turn cold in an instant. It was all very frightening. "Keep that above your head. He's at Esme's so we'll be there in a few minutes."

"It's a fifteen minute drive," I argued. Rosalie rolled her eyes flooring the car. With the way she was driving you would've thought I was dying. The only thing that was wrong with me, besides the bleeding hand, was the fact that I was slightly queasy. Blood always makes me nervous. That, and the fact that I had come to the realization I was going to see Edward and I was… well… still in my pajamas. "You drive like a maniac." I mumbled seeing the mansion in front of me.

"You're welcome. Edward!" She screamed. Edward lazily walked out of the house making his way to the car. "I guess I scared her, she was cleaning a knife and squeezed the blade pretty hard," Rosalie explained as he got to me. _Those lips._

"Can I see your hand?" He questioned. I placed my injured hands in his perfect looking hands watching as he gently folded back the towel. "I don't have anything to numb the pain," he said tilting his head to the side. "You definitely need stitches though. Come on Isabella." He sounded slightly frustrated. I followed him inside the house. "Sit. Don't move an inch," he demanded pointing to the bar stool. I did as I was instructed watching him come back with a kit, just like Rosalie said he would.

"You plan on stitching me up with no pain medication?" A squeal came out.

"No, Carlisle always has something. Esmé went to get it, it could be a few moments though. How are you feeling?" He questioned tending to my hand.

"I could use a drink." Edward gave a chuckle. "How are you feeling?" I questioned not wanting the conversation end. I could talk to him forever if he would let me. Actually, I could listen to him talk forever.

"Peachy," he said flashing me a smile. "This is going to hurt," he informed me. I hadn't even noticed Esme had come back with the pain medication. I thought it was going to be something more along the lines of a pill since we weren't in an actual hospital. To my surprise it was something in a needle.

"What is that?" I questioned moving my hand back.

"Isabella, do you trust me?" The question was innocent enough. Do I trust him to what though? Stitch my hand? Sure. With my life? Probably not.

"Yes," I found myself answering him honestly. The truth was I trusted him. I knew nothing about him, but I trusted him more than I trusted myself.

"This is going to hurt, but it'll make this feel better," he pointed to my hand. I bit my lip placing my hand back in his. "Look at me," he said tilting my head so I was looking into his eyes. "It's going to sting, but don't focus on that. Focus on something else. Okay?" He instructed. I shook my head as he looked away from me and to my hand. I found myself focusing on something Rosalie had said. When I figure out you actually do start seeing my brother, Rosalie was implying she knew we would get together in some way. What made her think we would get together?

Edward and I weren't even in the same league. He was this God-like creature, who saved people for a living. I was this awkward, accident prone, normal person. There was nothing about Edward and I that seemed to fit together. If anything we would never make sense. What would someone like him, see in someone like me. Nothing. _Rosalie's on crack and I'm over thinking this._

_A/N: Oh no, Alice and Rosalie already think she's falling for Edward. YIKES. And, you know I just __**had **__to add some typical Bella clumsiness to this. _

_Want to know what I have in store for you next chapter? Leave a review for an exclusive sneak peak at the next chapter. *Cough* It's. *Cough* Featuring. *Cough.* More Edward. *Cough.* _


	6. Five: Murder Mystery

_**Disclaimer: All the lovely characters in this belong to Stephanie Myers. I am only borrowing them for my entertainment, and of course, yours.**_

"Alice?" I called through the house. I hadn't seen any of the cars in the driveway, but she had sent me a cryptic text earlier telling me to meet her at her house at precisely three in the afternoon. With Alice, you never know what to expect – that much I have learned. "Anybody home?" I called out being a bit rhetorical. I didn't actually expect an answer.

"You got the typical cryptic text to, huh?" It was Edward's voice that came from no where making me jump out of my skin. I heard him give a slight chuckle. "Alice likes to do _this _from time to time. Ten bucks says Emmett and Rosalie walk in next." I brought my eyebrows together in confusion following Edward into the living room.

"What do you mean, does _this_?" Edward fell into the couch bringing the guitar into his lap mindlessly playing. _Can this man do everything? _He even looked like a God sitting on a couch, and the way his fingers effortlessly danced around the guitar made me go weak in the knees. You know what they say about men that play an instrument.

"She sends us all cryptic texts about what time to show up. I've been here since 2:30. Welcome to Murder Mystery night at the Whitlock's." He sounded more annoyed at this point than enthused. "Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme will join us, and of course, they'll be followed by Alice and Jasper." I raised a single eyebrow. "One will be poisoned and die within the night. The murderer is in the room, but _who? _No one knows." Okay, I had to admit it, he was making me giggle at his theatricals.

"If you hate it so much why do you come?" The obvious thing for him to do would be not to show up. I'm sure he could come up with an excuse not to come. Besides, he's a grown man, if he doesn't want to be here he doesn't have to be.

"Alice asks – in her demanding little ways." Like clockwork I heard a car pull into the driveway. "Probably Esme, or Carlisle. Rosalie never shows up till 3:30, and where there is Rosalie, there is Emmett." He explained pointing to the stack of envelopes. "Alice and Jasper will arrive in character. "I'm suppose to tell you to go into the bathroom to find your costume and your envelope."

**_Miss Isabella Swan _**_(Open me – if you dare.) _I couldn't help but give a small chuckle as I looked around the bathroom seeing a purple mini-dress that looked extravagant.

**_Character:_**

_Trish Trinket – The Made of Honor: As the best friend of the bride, Trisha will do anything to insure Becky's happiness on her wedding day. Trisha knows Becky would do anything for Trisha in return – and possibly already has. _

**_Plot:_**

_Your presence in requested to celebrate the union of Becky Giovanni to Stanley Simpson with a wedding reception you won't soon forget. As family and friends come together for a night of food and fun, it will quickly turn into a night of mystery and mayhem – leaving one of the guests murdered! And you and your guests are left to solve the crime…_

"This dress is really cute though," I walk out of the bathroom finding everyone in the room already dressed standing in a circle. Rosalie wrapped up in Emmett's arms, Esme on the floor on her knees, and Carlisle standing next to Edward their faces stern – and I know the party has begun…

"She's…" Esme looked up to me, "she's dead." Her voice was barely louder than a whisper. I looked at the _body _seeing Alice lying on the ground. Clearly she wasn't dead – she was breathing. But I knew I was meant to play along…

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think of the Whitlock Murder Mystery nights?" Alice asked pouring two glasses of wine. One was for Edward, and the other was for herself. I'd discovered I didn't like wine much.<p>

"It was actually fun." I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge as we made our way back to the boys. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme all left almost as soon as the mystery was solved. Esme said it was because she had to get up in the morning, and since they all carpooled, everyone left.

"Well what are we doing?" Alice questioned seeing Jasper sitting at the computer desk. "I thought I told you no work tonight." She handed Edward his wine glass and leaned over kissing Jasper on the neck laying her head on his shoulders.

"It's not work," he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm helping Edward look at housing in Seattle." Alice raised a single eyebrow in his direction.

"I've been offered a job at the hospital. I'm taking it, but I'm not going to commute four hours every single day of my life. It makes more sense to move there. In Seattle there are more opportunities. Besides, when you have your little Seattle trips you'll have a place to crash." Edward shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. Alice clearly thought otherwise. She was looked at him like he had finally lost all of his marbles.

"What about our family weekends?" Alice sounded horrified.

"I'll still come down for dinner, and I'll spend the night either here or at mom's. But Alice, you couldn't honestly expect me to turn down Seattle just because I might miss out on a few things." Alice gave a sigh knowing she was being selfish.

"When do we lose you?" It looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic. You're not loosing me." He rolled his eyes wrapping his sister up in a hug. "You are, however, losing me now. I'm dead on my feet I should head home." Alice gave a little sniffle.

"Are you okay to drive?" Edward rolled his eyes making a beeline for the door.

"Perfectly fine." He said with a light smile.

"On that note, I should probably go to. I have to be awake early in the morning." It was a complete lie. I didn't have a thing to do tomorrow, but I wasn't about to stay here while Alice is emotional about her brother moving away. I loved Alice to death, but it wasn't like he was moving across the world. He was still in the same state.

"You two drive safe the roads are going to be slick," Alice called out. It was raining, as usual. But this was the first rain of the season, and it was only a light sprinkle. The oil was going to come out of the road and make everything slippery. Every year this happens, and every year there's at least one accident.

"Sure thing," Edward waved her off getting in his car after I'd gotten in mine.

"Shit," I whispered trying to start the car. "Come on," I turned the key again hoping it would start. It gave a little bit of a wheeze before dying again.

"You're staying with Emmett?" Edward called out. I only shook my head in response. "I'll give you a ride. Emmett and I will come over tomorrow morning and see what's up." He offered leaning over and opening the passenger door for me.

_A/N: I thought a murder mystery night would bring a little something to the table. It kind of helps you lean a little more about Alice and all her little quarks. You know, she likes her family, likes spending time with them, sets up entire nights dedicated to them. Family oriented. I guess that's what I was trying to showcase with that - not sure how well that took. _

_Of course, I also had to give Bella a bit of trouble with her car because - well - Bella's cars are always trouble :p _

_The next chapter is the chapter you have all been waiting for: It's the chapter featuring Edward. It's going to be all about Edward & Bella. No Alice, no Esme, no Carlisle, no Emmett, no Rosalie. Who doesn't love a little Edward & Bella time? _

_Let me know what you think about this chapter & let me know what you think the next chapter has in store for you. :D_


	7. Six: Closed Doors

_Don't forget to breath. Sit up straight. Don't push your boobs out. Don't freak out. Don't say anything stupid. Smile. Make sure you don't have any lipstick on your teeth. Breath. _I ranted to myself as I got into Edward's car. This was the point of no return. I wasn't sure how I was going to sit in a car with him for fifteen minutes. I could barely form a coherent thought when he was in the same room, now he's inches away from me.

"What year is your car?" He questioned as soon as he started his car. I could listen to his perfect velvet voice all night long. I don't think it would matter what we talked about, or if I even talked at all. I would be content just listening to _him. _"Anyone home?" He chuckled snapping me back into reality.

"Uhm. 97' I think," I finally answered him. He only raised an eyebrow. "I bought it off a friend. He was selling it for one grand, and I just needed something in the short term. I'm actually surprised Emmett kept it, it's a clunker." I rambled. I'd gotten the old beat up Volkswagen Bug for my sixteenth birthday. The La Push boys got it running, and Jacob robbed me of all my birthday money. It was a good investment.

"It's a death trap on wheels. You really should get something safer." He sounded more like a worried father than anything else. His tone made me wonder if he had kids, or if he was just _that _way normally.

"It is _not _a death trap. Once it gets running again I'll take you on a drive, you'll see." Edward glanced at me like he feared for his life.

"I'm not sure what's worse: The thought of that car ever moving again, or you, the all around klutz driving such an unsafe vehicle. For all I know you could hit the gas when you meant to hit the break and well… it's just a tragedy from there." He gave me a cocky half smile letting me know he was only joking.

"Emmett's house is the other way," I point to the turn he missed.

"I'm aware," He shrugged his shoulders. "I want dessert. I'm not in the business of denying myself things I want. Life is to short." He explained pulling up to an old ice cream shop most people would have driven by. Who the hell opens up a 24-hour ice cream shop? The Newton's, that's who, this place has been in business since Mike told his parents an all hours ice cream shop would be the best idea ever: He was five.

"So you're telling me whenever you want something you just go out and get it?" He shrugged his shoulder holding open the door for me as we walked inside. "That's insane. You cannot always get everything you want."

"I never said I get every single thing my heart desires. I simply said I am not in the business of denying myself things I want. If it's a possibility I'll get it because I'm not going to deny myself something I want." He looked over at the ice cream like an eager little kid.

"That doesn't make any sense." I crossed my arms.

"Let me explain," he leaned up against the glass patently waiting. "Hypothetically speaking, let's say I want to go to Paris, but I have work the next morning." Something about the way he said _hypothetically _made me think that he'd done this before. "Being the, somewhat, responsible adult that I am, I'll go to work the next morning. However, the next days I have off, I'll be spending them in Paris. If I want to do something you bet your ass I'm going to do it because tomorrow is never guaranteed." I pursed my lips.

"Okay but if I wanted to go to Paris I wouldn't be able to."

"Yes, but we're talking about me, not you. We're different people," he shrugged his shoulders as Mike Newton walked out of the freezer. "Have you decided what you're getting yet?"

"I didn't bring any cash." I explain a blush coming to my cheeks.

"I didn't ask you if you had any money. It's ice cream, I think I can handle six bucks." I bit my lip leaning over looking at the different flavors.

"Cookies & Cream," I announce with a smile. Usually I would have refused to let anyone buy me anything. I didn't like others spending money on me. Then again, that ice cream looked delicious. It's not the only thing, but it's the only thing that I could actually get.

"Funny, I pegged you for a vanilla kind of girl," he gave me a smirk that made me wonder if we were _only _talking about ice cream. If we weren't why was he even thinking of me like _that _at all? I mean, this infatuation clearly had to be one sided, right?

"Vanilla is nice every once in a while. A little excitement is always needed. You gotta keep things interesting," I gave him the same playful smirk.

"You know, you're surprising me every second, Swan." I gave a smile as Mike handed me the waffle cone. "Mint chocolate chip for me."

"So predictable," I teased.

"Nah," he smiled taking handing Mike a 20 and taking the waffle cone. "I was just feeling, minty tonight." He pulled out a chair motioning for me to take a seat. "You can't expect me to eat this and drive at the same time." Hey, I wasn't about to complain about spending some time with him. I wanted to get to know him better; there was something about him that was just pulling me closer to him. Something that made me want to know every inch of him. I wanted to know what made Edward, _Edward. _

"How does one feel minty?" Edward just shook his head.

"I'm glad your car didn't start tonight." He said abruptly licking his lips. "I've come to realize that you've sparked my interest." I had no clue when he had decided to change the conversation, or what he'd decided to change it to.

"Okay?" I said licking my ice cream.

"Not many people can do that anymore."

"I'm sorry, Edward, I really have no clue what you're saying." I gave a slightly nervous chuckle.

"You've simply sparked my interest. I want to know _things _about you. That doesn't happen very often," he explained taking a lick of his own ice cream.

"What kind of things?" I asked cautiously.

"You know, normal things, like your favorite music, TV shows, books, ice creams. I have a feeling you could shock me," he glanced over his shoulders leaning closer to me. "I wouldn't mind getting to know other things about you." He whispered. Now I couldn't breath. All I could focus on was the fact that his face was inches from mine and I could feel his breath against my face.

"Like?" I managed to breath out.

"I wouldn't mind getting to know what makes you squirm. I want to know every single inch of your body, Isabella," he tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"Okay," I breathe out like a complete and utter moron.

"Just like that?" He chuckled leaning back in his chair. A blush came over my cheeks and I did my best to avert my eyes. "You know you're Emmett's baby sister? He'd kill me if he knew the things I want to do with you," he mumbled under his breath. I'm not sure I was meant to hear the last part.

"I'm not a baby." I interjected rolling my eyes.

"Fine, you're not a baby," he agreed taking another bite of his ice cream. There was silence while we finished our ice cream, neither one of us bothered to fill it. It seemed he was only messing with me to see what my reaction would be, and I fell for it. Of course a guy like him would have no real interest in me. At least not in that way.

Even so, if he were, would I really offer myself up to be used like that?

The car ride to Emmett's house was silence as well, the only sound was of our breathing and the tires against the pavement. You would have thought the silence would have been at least a bit awkward, but it wasn't. The silence with him was completely comfortable, which gave me a sense of relaxation. At the same time it gave me terrible anxiety. Why was it so easy to be in a silent car with him? Normally there was some need for the silence to be over, or there was at least a sense of tension that hung over the room. With him there was nothing. We were two people, in the same room, not talking and that was comfortable. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

"Hang on," Edward broke the silence as I opened the car door. "I'm going to see something," he said in an unsteady voice. He leaned over me and pulled the door shut trapping me in the car. _If I had to be trapped somewhere, this is every girls dream._ Before another thought entered my mind his lips crashed onto mine.

I never knew how to describe a perfect kiss, until now. This kiss was perfection. It was rough, and needy. His fingers knotting up in my hair, his mouth opening and our tongues dancing around fighting for dominance. This was an H to T kiss, I felt the sensations from my head to my toes. It made me wonder what other kinds of sensations he could give me. That's when I answered my own question.

For him, I would offer myself up to be used. Not because I had no self respect, and not because I felt like it was the only way to get him. I would offer myself up to him because _I _wanted to. There was something about him that made _me _want to know all about him. For some reason, I felt the only way I was ever going to get to know this man was to tear down some of his walls.

With one kiss I could tell he had walls – no – he had great walls.

"I'm not a good man," he said as soon as he pulled his lips from mine.

"You're not a bad man," I said in response trying to get my breathing under control. At least I wasn't the only one having trouble catching my breath, he was breathing just as heavily as I was.

"You don't know me," he said waving me off. "I am not a good man. I've been told I am impossible to get to know, and – to put it in kinder words than I've been told – I'm a jerk. I wanted to try and keep my distance from you out of respect for Emmett, but I just don't think that's possible." I licked my lips hanging onto every word he said.

"Why not?" It was a question I couldn't stop myself from asking. What made me so special?

"Because I am not in the business of denying myself things I want. I've decided that I want you." I bit my lip knowing there was a but, because of his tone. "I would prefer if Alice, and Rosalie didn't know just yet."

"You want it to be a secret?"

"Not a secret. I would just prefer if you don't mention just how close we get with my sisters. They can know we're friends, because as far as anyone knows we are. We're friends who fuck, and we'll see where it goes from there."

I should have ran for the hills. I should have said: I will not be your secret. I should have said: You will treat me with respect and take me to dinner and woo me first. I should have said: You will date me before you get to fuck me

_**Disclaimer: All the lovely characters in this belong to Stephanie Myers. I am only borrowing them for my entertainment, and of course, yours.**_

"Okay," I said knowing my mind was already made up. He'd presented me with an opportunity to break down his walls. Maybe it wasn't the best way to go about things, but it was the route I was taking. "But we have to be friends. I'm not comfortable just being your new flavor of the week."

"I have a feeling you're going to be more than a flavor of the week." He mumbled making me tilt my head. "There's something about you," he shook his head. "We can go over the _rules _tomorrow night." He explained nodding his head towards Rosalie.

"No sex," I clarified. "I'm not agreeing to anything until I know just what I am getting myself into. Either way, tomorrow night is a no sex night." I explained narrowing my eyes at him.

"Whatever you say," he leaned over to open my door. "Goodnight Isabella."

_A/N: Alright, bring on the hate for this. I know a lot of you are disgusted with the FWB type of relationship. However, this is the direction this story is taking. It is how the Edward, Bella relationship forms in my story. I couldn't think of another way to do it because of the way I am portraying Edward. He is very put together up front, well mannered, and all that jazz. But when he is behind a closed door it'slike he's a different person. _

_So therefore, Edward & Bella must get to know each other behind closed doors. _

_Anyways, let me know what you think. Next chapter is all about Edwards crazy rules, and negotiating. Stick around!(: _


	8. Seven: The Rules

_**Disclaimer: All the lovely characters belong to Stephanie Myers. I am only borrowing them for my entertainment, and of course, yours.**_

_***REMEMBER: This is rated M for a reason. Adult themes will be included. If you are not mature enough to handle that please stop here. If you're ready for some "adult situations" please read on.**_

_**c;**_

"What are you doing tonight?" Alice questioned walking through the door. I was getting ready for my date – was it a date? I wasn't sure how the, seeing him as a friend was going to go over with Alice. I also knew if I told her I was going to meet up with Edward; she would be the first to make assumptions. It probably wasn't in my best interest to lie to her, but what other choice did I have?

"I'm meeting up with a friend for dinner." I wasn't exactly lying. Edward qualified as a friend, and at the moment that's all he was. I'd made it clear that sex was not an expectation tonight. Tonight was all about getting to know each other, not getting to know each other's bodies. Not that I wouldn't like to get to know every inch of his body.

"You look awfully nice," she noted. I only shrugged my shoulders finishing the last of my make-up. "Are you going out afterword's or something?" I wasn't even sure what Alice was doing here in the first place. Then again she had a habit of randomly showing up. That could make this much more complicated. Did I really want this? What if it jeopardized my relationship with Alice, or Rosalie? I might not know them that well, but I would like to believe we're all friends.

"We're thinking about having a night on the town." That part was a complete lie. Edward had told me that he planned on cooking dinner for me. Apparently he was a phenomenal cook, his words not mine. Tonight was also about going over the rules of our _relationship._ He told me if I didn't want to continue after tonight to tell him and he would drop everything. I'm not sure if I should be scared or just nervous. He didn't strike me as the type of man I should be afraid of.

"I was going to invite you to a girls night tonight. What about tomorrow?"

"I've got the interview tomorrow morning at the hospital. After I get done it sounds good. I have to go, I'm already late," I said giving Alice a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out of the door. Lucky for me she didn't follow me. Maybe Rosalie and her were going the be having their own girls night? I walked a few blocks down before I saw the silver Volvo parked at a coffee shop. I looked in the car making sure he was there, sure enough he was.

"You're late," he said as soon as I got in the car. The car smelled of him, intoxicating. "I'm very punctual." It occurred to me that I had no clue where he lived. Did he still live in Forks, or had he moved to Seattle? If he had moved to Seattle how was I getting home? The job interview was tomorrow morning. All questions I should have asked last night.

"I'm usually always a few minutes late," I told him honestly. There was no point in hiding anything from him, he was going to figure it all out eventually. Even in the dark I could see him shake his head. "What?" I asked knowing something was up.

"You just have to learn to be more punctual, that's all," he said letting the annoyance trail out of his voice. I rolled my eyes; he was waiting a whole five minutes. Big deal.

"How are you very punctual if you're a doctor?" I asked. I didn't think doctors would always be able to keep their dates. I saw a playful smile tug at the corners of his mouth. I have a question about tonight," I admitted. He glanced over at me raising an eyebrow. "You said that we were going over the rules. I wasn't aware there was more than one rule. Keep your family out of it." Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"That's one of the more important rules. There are a few other ones." He was being vague. I didn't like it.

"Like?" I prodded.

"Let's eat first, Isabella." I bit my lip. I wanted to know the rules now and get them over with. Then again, what if something he said made me actually run for the hills? What if he was married? Alice said he was single. What if he wanted an open arrangement? I wouldn't be okay with him fucking other people as well. I wasn't open to that.

"Okay," I said. I didn't want him to scare me off, but I knew it was a very real possibility. I knew nothing about him. "Is this your house?" It wasn't like the mansion, this was an actual house. It looked like it may have been two bedrooms. It was out in the middle of nowhere – creepy or poetic? – but it was beautiful.

"I know it's not a mansion. As I recall you didn't like the mansion much," he said coming to a stop in the driveway. "I do have a few things that are very rich of me." He had picked up on the fact that some things about his money status made me uncomfortable. I didn't want him to think he could just buy me off if I didn't want to do something. I picked up on one quality about Edward that wasn't mesmerizing, he was a control freak.

"Like?" I asked getting out of the car.

"I've got a high-tech security system." He pointed above up to the tiny cameras. They resembled cameras you would see inside a store. "I've got a maid, she comes over once in the mornings. I've also got a lot of toys." What kind of toys? Oh please tell me we're not talking 50 shades of Grey toys. No, no, and no.

"Toys?" that was one thing he was going to specify now. Don't get me wrong, 50 Shades was sexy in every aspect of the word. Letting someone tie you up is one of the most trusting things ever. You're giving them the power to do anything. A few sex toys is fine – I'm not a virgin or a prude – just maybe not as many.

"Cars, motorcycles, that kind of thing," he explained shrugging his shoulders. Thank God.

"Would you like a tour?" He questioned. I walked into the hose seeing that dinner was already set out on the table.

"I thought you were cooking?" Unless he could be in two places at once there was no way he'd set the table, the food was still steaming.

"I did. Mary was kind enough to set it out before she left. Shall we eat, or take a tour?" I made my way to the table suggesting that we should eat. Honestly, I couldn't get the rules out of my head. He took a seat pouring two glasses of wine. "You want to know about the rules." It wasn't a question. He pushed the glass of white wine to me.

"You're being very vague. It's making my mind wander," I explained myself.

"Where is it wondering?" I licked my lips taking a bite of the food. He's a good cook. I was stalling on asking him anything because I wasn't sure if I would like the answers. I knew they needed to be asked though.

"Are you married?" I know Alice said he was single, but the thought had crossed my mind. After all, he wanted to keep what we did behind closed doors a secret, and the only reason I could think of to keep it a secret is because you don't want a certain someone finding out.

"Definitely not married. No wedding band, no photos, no kids, no girlfriend. If I had any of that, this would not be happening. I am a faithful man." I took a breath of relief. "If you want, we can go over the rules." I shook my head eagerly. Maybe something about him would come up in conversation. I longed to know more about him.

"I have five very important rules," he started off sipping on his wine. "If you break them the arrangement is over." He paused looked up at me to make sure I was listening. He has my undivided attention. "Rule One: You do not speak about our activites behind closed doors. Rule Two: You do not date anyone while we are seeing each other. Rule Three: You will not refer to me as your boyfriend/significant other. Rule Four: You will not question my motives. Rule Five: Do not expect me to change." I pursed my lips. "Questions on the first five?" I shook my head indicating that I had questions. Oh boy did I have questions.

"Does rule two apply to you as well?" If I wasn't allowed to date other people neither was he. I suppose the correct term would be _seeing _each other – not dating.

"You don't have to worry about other girls. Something tells me you're going to be a handful as it is." I crooked smile graced his lips. "Because you know, you already make me want to rip my hair out." I shook my head taking a sip of my own wine. Whatever this was it was much better than the wine his parents had.

"You don't know anything about me." I defended myself. How could I make him want to rip out his hair when he didn't know anything about me?

"Precisely. You've got me doing _this. _I doubt you're going to make things easy." I raised an eyebrow in his direction. "I don't do _this _often, believe it or not."

"Why me then?" It seemed like a reasonable question.

"As I said before, you've sparked my interest. Any other questions?"

"I won't be able to stop myself from questioning your motives. Rule four needs to be removed." He only shook his head. There was no way I was going to be able to stop myself from questioning this. I already was questioning them! Was this just physical? Was it more than that? He said he usually didn't do _this, _but what is this? "Edward, I'm a very curious person. I'm going to wonder about your motives with me, and I'm going to ask you about them. Rules are subject to change. This one needs to be gone." I was sticking to my ground.

"I like being in control. This rule allows me to be in control. It stays." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"In control of what, my mind?" He shrugged his shoulders again. "You're already in control. They're your rules. We're in your house. You drove me here. Key word here is you. You are in complete control weather I like it or not. This rule is something that needs to go. I cannot help it if I ask what you plan on doing." I could tell he didn't like the fact that I was already asking him to get rid of one of his precious rules.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth. "Rule four gone. Anything else?" He pushed his food away.

"I don't think there's a chance of the entire rule book being thrown out the window?" It was meant to be a joke, but he lifted his emerald eyes from the dinner table to narrow them in my direction. "How many rules are there?"

"Ten… now nine," he informed me, the annoyance still clear in his voice. "The last five are things that are not as serious. You can get away with breaking them once or twice," he explained shrugging his shoulders. At least he seemed to be loosening up a little bit. "Rule Six: Do not invite yourself to family events. I understand Alice has basically attached herself to your hip. I expect to see you at _some _family events, however, you will not be the one asking to attend them. Rule Seven: When at family events you will not act differently around me. Rule Eight: Do not show up at the hospital when I am working, unless you are in need of medical attention. If I don't show up for an outing, do not show up at the hospital. I will call you. Rule nine: Don't ask Alice, Rosalie, Esme, or Carlisle about me. If you have a question about me ask _me. _Rule Ten: You will not ask about my scars.

"What scars?" I didn't notice any visible scars on Edward. I took a look at him noticing there wasn't much skin showing. He wore a long button down shirt, an undershirt, and a pair of jeans.

"You're already violating rule ten. I have rules for a reason." He pinched the bridge of his nose. There was nothing cooperative about his tone.

"I didn't ask about them. I just don't _see _any," I clarified in a small voice. "You really don't do this a lot." I noted watching him lift his eyes to me.

"When I said I'm not a good man last night, I was not kidding. I don't apologize for anything, ever. I don't love anything or anyone. I am an extremely selfish man. If I want something I take it. If I don't want something I'll toss it aside." I shook my head. When my eyes locked with his I noticed every ounce of anger was gone. "The scars are always hidden. You will see them sooner or later."

"Show me now." I was getting courageous. I was on my third glass of wine.

"Come here," he finally caved. Edward didn't strike me as the kind of person to give in so easily, I expected more of a fight. Either way I wasn't about to say anything; I simply got up from my chair and walked over to him. "I want you to listen very carefully," he whispered grabbing my wrists pulling me on his lap so that I was straddling him. "You will not ask what happened to me." Something about his tone scared me, but not enough to move. In that moment I couldn't tell if it was fear I was feeling or something completely different. The moment he touched me, a spark went through my entire body. I think that scared me more than whatever scars he was going to show me.

"Okay," I said in a barely audible voice. He started unbuttoning his shirt; he did this slowly before he shrugged out of his shirt. I looked down at his chest seeing he was covered in scars. Not just any scars, they were burn scars. He'd been in a fire? This was a question I didn't dare ask. Instead I ran my fingers along his chest.

"Don't," he clasped his hands around my wrists. I tilted my head wiggling my hands free.

"You never said I couldn't touch them," I said simply. He gritted his teeth in anger. "Don't." I ran my fingers along his mouth. His jaw was clenched – something I was beginning to notice he did a lot when he was aggravated – and his eyes were shut. "I won't touch them now okay?" His expression softened. "I don't think you're a bad man," I whispered watching him open his eyes slightly, only to roll them at me. "Something bad happened to you. Something so bad you won't let anyone in. Something so bad it's made you believe you're a bad person." Another eye roll. "This," I motioned to his scars. "Whatever happened is not your fault."

"You sound just like Esme." I heard a faint sound of disgust in his voice.

"Esme is a very smart woman then." A humorless laugh escaped his lips. "You disagree?" I'd thought Edward – along with Alice, and Rosalie – would have thought the world of Esme and Carlisle. I'd only known them a short amount of time and I knew I already thought the world of them.

"Yes, and no." He started running his fingers along the side of my shirt. "You see, Esme is what I call a shrink. I love her as a mother figure, not as a shrink. Shrink Esme, is very different than compassionate mother Esme." He ran his fingers underneath the hem of my shirt. He didn't go further up than the middle of my back, but the sensation of his fingertips tracing my bare skin was enough to send sparks through my body.

"Mother figure?" Edward only shook his head putting a finger to my lips.

"Enough for one night." He closed his eyes as if he was exhausted.

"Tired?" I questioned dropping the subject. I could tell it was going to take time with Edward. I would like to believe I already knew more than he would have wanted me to.

"Not in the slightest." He looked like he was concentrating very hard on something.

"What's wrong then?" _Was I to heavy?_ Looking at him I didn't think 110 pounds was heavy.

"I'm trying to be good tonight. You told me sex wasn't happening tonight, so I'm trying to respect that. Pulling you onto my lap might have been a mistake." I tilted my head to the side. "Isabella, you cannot be this naive." A blush came to my cheeks.

"I am _not _naïve." He gave a chuckle.

"Then you should understand." I bit my lip. "So, since you don't you're either naïve, playing dumb, or completely unaware of the fact that you are wiggling your Goddamn hips." I hadn't realized I was moving at all.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh." He moved me closer to him so I could clearly feel his erection. "I'm trying to be good. Sex isn't happening tonight, because you don't want it to. You never really said other… _activates_ weren't happening though." He tucked a stray hair out of my face.

"Other activates like?"

"I'm thinking Junior High make out. Maybe a little something more," he lightly kissed my neck making a small moan escape my lips. "No sex. Junior High stuff."

"I think what you did in junior high and what I did are two totally different things," I whispered as his teeth grazed over my neck. Don't get me wrong; his lips were making my entire body tingle – any they hadn't even gotten to the good parts. That husky voice was making me want him much more than I already did, but I had made myself a promise. No sex tonight, and I was going to stick to it.

"You're killing me. Actual physical pain is occurring."

"Sex isn't going to happen tonight," I said in a simply voice. "Close you're eyes Edward." I moved my fingers over his eyelids. I got off his grabbing the tie from the floor. "No peaking," I whispered in his ear putting the blindfold around his eys. "Can you see me?" I questioned him.

"No," he answered in a confused voice. I wasn't about to just take his word for it. I did a little dance, that would have made anyone laugh if they could have seen it.

"Okay, I believe you." I said dropping myself in between his legs. "You will not touch me. When I said no sex tonight, I meant it. I will not fuck on the first outing," I still wasn't sure if this qualified as a date. He'd refrained from using the word. I slowly unbuttoned his pants pulling them off along with his boxers letting his member out. He was bigger than I had expected. He was much bigger than any guy I'd ever been with, that is a problem for another day. I ran my fingers along his member so that I was barely grazing him. He twitched in response.

"Why can't I touch you?" He groaned letting his head fall back.

"Edward, you've got to learn to lose control every once in a while. You're an absolute control freak." I explained licking my lips. Unlike most girls I loved giving, I loved seeing the reaction I could have over a man. Most importantly, I lived seeing the reaction I could get from this man. "Right now, I'm in complete control. However, this will be uncomfortable for me if you do not stand up," I informed him. He followed my request getting to his feet.

"Let me touch you," he demanded making a smile trace at my lips.

"No," I said simply. "You can remove the blindfold if you promise to be a good boy though," I said running my fingers over the tip. I could have sworn I heard him say shit, before taking off the blindfold. "No touching Edward," I said in a stern voice. His eyes were locked on mine, as I licked along his shaft.

"Holy," he groaned. I gave a wicked sucking the tip. He was at my mercy. I had all the control. I slowly started taking him in making sure my hands were moving along the part that my mouth couldn't reach. "Fuck," he groaned balling his hands into fist. I'm not going to touch you in a sexual way," He groaned grabbing my hair into a pony tale. "I am however, taking control." I moved back looking up at him. I knew what was coming next and I had no problem with it.

"Safeword?" I questioned.

"Mercy," he said simply raising his eyebrow silently questioning me. I only stuck his member back in my mouth. That was the only sense of encouragement he needed before he started pumping in and out of my mouth. Edward really was a control freak. He went slow at first, being gentle with me. "I'm going to make you take all of me in, Isabella," he informed me. A safeword probably wouldn't work in this situation. He went slowly closing his eyes with every inch he got in. "Oh god," he groaned. I tried taking all of him in, on my own, until he started hitting the back of my throat. I tapped his chest silently telling him to back up, luckily he caught onto the message. This time he wasn't gentle. He learned how much of him I could take in and he started pumping in and out of my mouth quickly, until finally he twitched thrusting in an arrhythmic motion finally letting go.

Usually I despised when men would cum in my mouth. No matter what anyone tells you, nine times out of ten it is disgusting. Edward's was no exception. It was not like the nectar of the gods, like some people will tell you. It was not as sweet as my favorite candy bar. It was bitter, but not disgusting enough to spit out. I swallowed what he had gotten into my mouth.

"Towel?" I questioned motioning to my mouth. He gave a playful smirk walking into the kitchen, in all of his naked glory I might add. He handed my a wet dishcloth pulling his pants back over his hips.

"You're quite good at that," he noted. I gave a smirk. "I messed up your hair," he laughed as I got to my feet. He attempted putting it back where it was before he gathered it into a pony tale.

"Casualties," I shrugged my shoulders. "Do you want to take me home? Alice is over and if I'm out to late I'll get a million and one questions." _Besides, if I stay here any longer I'm definitely going to give in and have sex with you. _"When will I see you next?" I questioned as soon as we got into the car.

"I have work tomorrow. Tuesday night?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"That works," I tried not to let the disappointment overcome my voice. That was a full three days away. I grabbed his phone out of his pocket putting my number in it as he parked the car outside of the apartment complex. No one was home – Alice and Rosalie must have decided to go to Seattle for the night - so no one would notice a silver Volvo dropping me off.

"Wait one second," he said before I got out of the car. "I've wanted to do this all night," he said roughly pressing his lips to mine. His kiss made me melt. I was like putty in his very capable hands. I would have stayed like that all night if he didn't pull away. "See you Tuesday, Isabella." I stepped out of the car in a slight daze as I made my way up to the apartment.

_A/N: SO typo galore. I made a lot in this chapter and I'm 98% sure I missed some of them. Sorry._

_Yes, Edward is going to be a control freak. I'm keeping Edward being "good at reading people" in the story. Just like people "not betting against Alice" Overall I am very happy with the outcome of the chapter. Bella didn't TOTALY cave._

_In the next chapter you guys are going to get a taste of the La Push boys. And - drum roll please - YOU'RE FINALLY MEETING CHARLIE. Get ready for some serious family drama in the Swan household. _


End file.
